<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604493">无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个R18G大纲，不建议点开</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：航莲</p><p>因为发生了一些事，搬运大纲存放。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>航海是生物学者，加入了南极考察队。小莲是他在南极洲边缘捡到的不明人形生物，拥有很强的恢复力，不怕冷但是不耐热。</p><p>在茫茫雪地中，航海不慎与同伴失去了联系。随身携带的食物吃完了，弹尽粮绝之时小莲向航海建议吃掉我活下去。</p><p>航海不忍，小莲说把我的头带回去埋在能够听到音乐的地方，等夏天结束挖出来又能得到一个小莲。</p><p>航海想起捡到小莲的那天晚上他借用了土著居民的乐器演奏小星星，看见小莲从黑暗中现身。</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>